


Solangelo at MacDonalds

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: *Originally written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015





	Solangelo at MacDonalds

**Author's Note:**

> *Originally written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015

“What is that?“

“It’s good for you, Nico.”

“It’s green. And leafy.”

“That’s because it’s good for you.”

“I don’t want it. Where are my nuggets?”

“Nico…..”

“Solace, what did you do with my food?!”

“It’s right here!”

“I did not order ….. Whatever that is.”

“It’s a salad, Nico. And no you didn’t order it. I ordered it for you.”

“I wanted a nugget meal. And a milkshake.”

“I know, Nico, but that stuff really isn’t good for you considering how much you eat it. Have you ever heard of moderation?”

“Solace……”

“Ok! Ok! Fine. I’ll go get your nuggets and milkshake, IF you at least attempt to eat some of the salad. Deal?”

“Just go get my food. Oh don’t pout at me, Will, that’s not fair. Ugh, fine! I’ll eat the salad!”

“Thank you, Nico! Mwah!”

“Kisses won’t make me stop being mad at you.”

“How bout a blowjob when we get back to your cabin?”

“Will!!”

“I’m going now!”

* * *

 

“So how’s the salad, Nico?”

“It’s not bad…… But it’s not good either!”

“I told you.”

“Shut it, Sunshine.”


End file.
